Gels and gel pastes containing a silicone elastomer or a silicone organic elastomer have recently been described in PCT/US07/006833, PCT/US07/006894, and PCT/US07/006936; which are assigned to the same assignee of the present application. The present disclosure relates to aqueous emulsion compositions of these gels and gel pastes containing a silicone elastomer or a silicone organic elastomer.